Gonbe
| affiliation = Chimney | residence = Water 7 | birth = February 8th | jva = Akemi Okamura | Funi eva = Michelle Rojas }} Gonbe is known as Chimney's pet cat, although he is actually a rabbit. Appearance Gonbe thinks he is a cat but obviously has the body of a rabbit, including long ears and a cotton-tail. He is mostly light blue with a cream-colored face and front. Like his master, he constantly has a wide grin on his face. After the timeskip, Gonbe seems to have grown somewhat bigger and looks a bit more like a normal rabbit. Personality Gonbe is never seen away from Chimney's side: he goes wherever she goes, often mimicking her actions. He is rarely seen without a broad smile. He is convinced that he is a cat and even makes the sound of one ("nya"; Japanese equivalent of "meow"). History Water 7 Arc After meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, Chimney and Gonbe accompanied Chimney's grandmother to Water 7 when she noticed Aqua Laguna was coming. They then showed up again when Franky went to Blueno's bar to refill on cola. Enies Lobby Arc Chimney and Gonbe later sneak aboard the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man. They accompany the Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La Company foremen to Enies Lobby. The two later follow Rob Lucci, Spandam, and Nico Robin, discovering a secret corridor. They then lead Luffy to the entrance of the corridor and witness him breaking the iron door with Gear Third. Rob Lucci reveals that he knew she and Gonbe were following them, but chose not to do anything because he wasn't ordered to. As Luffy is confronting Lucci, Chimney and Gonbe then run along with Kokoro and the other Straw Hats through the secret tunnel. When Lucci floods the tunnel during his battle with Luffy, Kokoro reveals her mermaid form and carries the group through the tunnel, out into the sea, and lands on a government ship that Franky and Robin took control of. Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro watch over an immobile Chopper as the other Straw Hats battle the Marines. When the Marines learn that the pirates are planning to use the ship for escape, they have their warships destroy it. Luckily, Sanji saves Chimney, Gonbe, Kokoro, and Chopper by carrying them off the ship in the nick of time. When the Marines have the group cornered, they hear the Going Merry. They jump into the sea, board the Going Merry, and ultimately escape Enies Lobby. After sailing far away from Enies Lobby, the group meet up with Iceburg and the Galley-La workers. The Going Merry breaks down and Gonbe attends its Viking funeral along with the rest of the group. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Gonbe and the group then return to Water 7 and hang out with the Straw Hats at Galley-la Company headquarters. When Vice Admiral Garp arrives to see Luffy, Chimney and Gonbe are shocked to learn that Garp is Luffy's grandfather. Chimney and Gonbe later swim in the Galley-La Company pool as Nami eavesdrops on Luffy and Koby's conversation. Gonbe then attends the Straw Hats' big party. After Franky, Iceburg, and the Galley-La foremen finish constructing the Thousand Sunny, Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro then see the Straw Hat Pirates set sail to their new adventure. Where Are They Now Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro are then seen at the Sea Train station, having fun with Yokozuna since he does not fight with the Sea Train anymore. Two Years Later After the timeskip Gonbe is still with Chimney, who has become the Sunday stationmaster of the Shift Station. From the Decks of the World: the 500,000,000 Man Arc After Franky's new wanted poster was released to the public, Gonbe was seen smiling while Iceburg and his acquaintances looked at the photo. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *Gonbe is convinced he is a cat just like Pappag who was convinced he was human. *Gonbe was seen briefly as a kiddie ride at Sabaody Park in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World and in Episode 393. *Gonbe is also seen as a statue in Episode 406. References External Links *Rabbit – Wikipedia article on the animal Gonbe is. *Cat – Wikipedia article on the animal he thinks he is. Site Navigation it:Gonbe fr:Gonbe pl:Gonbe Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Water 7 Characters